A broken mind
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: Somtimes it s better to trust than to judge. But in Yamatos case, who is there to trust? And how can you help when you are the one needing the help? read and find out. contains rape, sex mentions, foul language and Yaoi! main pair Yamato/Ren , minor pairs
1. Chapter 1

**THIS FANFIC CONTAINS RAPE, SEX AND OTHER THINGS NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 14! **

This is an yaoi fanfic, don´t like it, don´t read it. RATING: +14

**A broken mind**

Chapter 1

The rain was pouring down outside, you could see a small figure walking on the side without an umbrella. His clothes plastered to his body, many would have said he was in the wrong place, that he didn´t fit in, in the environment. That was true but Ogata Yamato had never fitted in.

Opening the door stepping inside, shaking of all the water not caring what his parents would say, they never cared about anything else than their image to the outer world. That was when he heard voices coming from the living room, his father and mother were watching the TV. Trying to be as quiet as possible Yamato tiptoed up the stairs t his room closing the door with a small thump. Sitting down on his bed, Yamato let himself relax at last. It wasn´t too easy, to live a normal life when half of the High school population hated you. Sighing Yamato lied down on the bed, not having the strength to take of his clothes. Fridays were the worst.

Yamato woke up hearing steps in the stairs, creepily a lot like his fathers. It never ended well when his father came, especially after what he said yesterday. A cold shiver went down his spine, praying that he would just walk by. Not hearing the door opening, Yamato let himself relax. Too early, panic shot through his body when he felt a cold hand gripping his neck, throwing him of the bed on the floor. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head when he had connected with the nightstand.

"Did you really think I would let you off easy?" Ogata Yoshiro´s breath was hot against Yamatos ear. "Did you?" Not answering the question made Yoshiro angrier; who did the boy think he was? Hitting him once again, this time in the stomach Yamato gave a sound more like a wince than anything else. Yes, Yoshiro was stronger than he looked, a lot stronger. Yamato knew that his father had black belt in karate and Judo. He was no match for his father. Pushing him down on his knees, Yoshiro gave him one of his crazy smiles; no one who saw him could believe that he was a pedophile in any kind of way.

Yamato knew what he had to do, and even if he had done it many times before, it still always made him want to puke. His eyes were shady and he didn´t see too well in the room, he could only feel when Yoshiro forced him to take his penis into the mouth. Giving out a moan, Yamato felt like he would die of shame. Yamato hated it how he would trust into his mouth keeping him still, and how he would touch his body. But he wouldn´t let Yoshiro see his displeasure or how bad he felt.

The hot seed spilled into his mouth the taste made Yamato want to gag and puke, doing neither he felt a pair of hands on his body forcefully taking of his clothes pushing him on to the bed. "No…, please no don´t…" He didn´t know what to do he had no strength to fight his father off him. A maniac grin spread on his father's face and he could feel a hand traveling down his leg and his inner thigh. Trying to move away from the unpleasant touch, was he received with a hard hit to the face. The pain that spread in his body when Yoshiro pushed himself into Yamatos body made him want to cry, what had he done to deserve this. He sounds his father made was gross, he was not going to give his father the pleasure to see that he was in pain, never. The hard trusts into his body were painful and the only thing he wanted was for them to stop.

"You don´t like it? Aren´t you taking it up your ass often you son of a bitch, you´re a real whore don´t think I don´t know." The anger in Yoshiro´s voice was visible; it was to no use trying to get away. How long this was going on, Yamato had no idea. With many new bruises and marks on his body left Yoshiro at last the room laughing for himself when he closed the door. Lying on his bed unable to move because of the pain drifted Yamato slowly off to sleep.

Waking up to the sunshine outside was not as nice as usual. The pain and the memories of the night before made Yamato puke. His life sucked, why could he not have a normal life?

"Fuck…" Not wanting to lie there on the dirty sheets with dried cum on them, stood he up with shaky legs.

Throwing all of the sheets in the laundry basket waiting to be cleaned by their house maid Ekihara-san, a middle-aged woman with a nice smile who took care of the house. He heard a knocking on his door; he pulled the sweater over his head before he sat down, not wanting her to see him hurt.

"Yes?" Ekihara-san gave him a worried look before she opened the door completely stepping in to the room with a pile of clean clothes in her hands.

"You´re clothes Yamato-kun." Not looking up from the book, he had snatched from his bookshelf, the title _Othello _visible from where Ekihara-san stood. Yes, Yamato liked to read, not something you would connect him with but he liked to read he had more than 400 books in his room, and it certainly wasn´t any comics or magazines. First when the door shut behind her let Yamato out a pained hiss, it felt like he had a few broken ribs.

Putting on a band-aid before he walked down the stairs, heading out to buy more painkillers from the drugstore, he knew that popping painkillers was bad but it took the pain away.

The streets were empty, a few old women was chatting among each other not caring for a lonely teenager walking down the street. Stepping into the store, expect for a young man in his twenties and Yamato was the store empty. Taking three bottles of painkillers from the shelf, putting them on the counter and taking out his money, Yamato didn´t care of the look the shop assistant gave him.

"Are you sure you don´t want the weaker painkillers?" she had a bottle of 400mg pills in her hand, while looking at the 800mg pills on the counter.

"No." giving her the money and leaving the shop before the annoying woman would continue with her questions, she could keep her worry for herself.

It wasn´t as she really cared for his well-being.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please review! I really hope you liked it! please send a message if you think it´s good enough to continue this story! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Running to school at Mondays wasn´t one of Yamatos favorite doings, but he was late. He didn´t understand what was so bad about reading a book especially when it was in French. Yes, Yamato was good with languages. His strongest languages were English, Spanish, French, German, Korean, Mandarin and Russia. He was lucky that the English teacher did as he asked her about not telling anybody that he was good in languages.

Too wrapped up in his own thought not noticing the car speeding down the street, before it hit him in the side, he could hear the door slam and a worried male voice.

"Are you okay, do you need to see a doctor?" Wincing at the pain when the man touched his shoulder pulling away, not wanting the man to touch him. Not seeing the worried look of the man, the way he tried to avoid the touch wasn´t normal.

"No, no I´m okay. I have to go." Standing up, cursing under his breath but not saying anything to the man, trying to walk as normally as it was possible. Yamato could feel the gaze of the man on his back. Straightening up his back and walking with a grace through the gates that you couldn´t have thought he just had been drove over.

Half asleep not listening to head teacher Sawatari´s annoying ranting about how they in 3D should take more responsibility for their actions and bla bla bla… smirking at Ren´s tactics he was asleep with his head resting on his arms, Kuro and Honjo playing jan-ken-pon (paper rock scissor). Ichi and Kamiya didn´t do anything but it didn´t meant they listened, even if Yamato could bet his life on that no one in the class listened to the monkey look alike, aka the head teacher.

Searching in his pocket for the painkillers, without no one noticing wasn´t easy his hands had already started to shake and hi could feel a light pressure on his temples. Now wasn´t the time to get an attack that he had avoided for the last years because of his father´s greed not wanting to buy the medicine, and of course that meant he could not get out any kind of medicine he needed.

The class had missed three hours of their day because of this small 'chat' with Sawatari. Yes, Yamato didn´t care to make fun of the monkey man's name and yes he remembered it. Just when Yamato thought they actually would start with the lesson, started Yamaguchi one of her encouraging speeches about their future, could she not just tell them how they would show they were 'worthy' to bear the schools uniform as Sawatari had nicely put it.

"Well there's going to be a festival day when people from outside may come to look at different things, and that means of course girls." The whole class sheered expect for Yamato, really what was so fun about girls? The only thing Yamato could connect with them was annoying, girly, clingy and time wasting. He had to lift his hat for her; Yamaguchi had actually learnt fast how to get them to cooperate with her. Pulling out another pill from his pocket popping t into his mouth met Yamato Yamaguchi´s gaze steadily.

"So what should we do?" different proposals was thrown, but in the end they settled down on three themes. A café, a host club or tarot card reading, if it would be Yamatos choice then he would pick none of the alternatives they were stupid but he could see how exited the others was so he kept silent.

In the end they choice the tarot cards, it was unique and the chance of someone else having the same thing was under zero percent.

***

"Ah Hayato, is Yamato coming over today?" Yabuki Hayato looked up from his work desk, staring straight into Odagiri Ryu´s brown eyes. How he could love them and the rest of the person. Hayato had been hired as a special polis, working straight under Odagiri-san, on cases with trouble children/teenagers after that he had graduated a work made in heaven for him.

"Yeah he´s coming over to eat, after school." Sitting down on the empty chair beside Hayato´s desk , gave Hayato a good look on his friend/lover. Nothing he even would have dreamed about in school, but he was happy when Ryu had told him that he loved him, he cherished the moment in his heart forever. Smiling at the slightly taller man before standing up once again, heading for the door, just because he was the polis commissaries son didn´t mean he didn´t need to work.

Taking Hayato by surprise kissing him softly on the lips, walked Ryu out from the building with a smile in his lips.

***

Slowly making his way to the house Yamato saw more as a home than his real home was the house of Yabuki Hayato and his lover Odagiri Ryu. Ryu was his 'god father' and therefore he knew Hayato too. Always when the pressure was too big at home, found Yamato himself sitting in the comfortable living room between them, sometimes he would stay the night and then they would all the three of them sleep in the same bed.

Just when he was about to step out on the transitions place a feeling of numbness took over. Not caring about the whispers and weird looks he received when he stopped, pulling out his now almost empty bottle of pills popping a new in the mouth swallowing it whole before putting it back into his inner pocket, he didn´t want Ryo nor Hayato to find the bottle.

The house the two males lived in was by no mean small, it was almost as big as Yamatos home; the only different was that this house only had two rooms and a bathroom on the upper floor. Pulling himself together taking a steady grip on the doorknob before taking a deep breath opening the door. He didn´t want to bother the two already very busy men with his tiny problems.

The smell of cookies coming from the kitchen, finding himself smiling while his feet moved on their own to the kitchen made Yamato forget all his pain for a moment and only one thought came up.

This is home.

* * *

Hope it´s good! There will maybe bee some kind of smuth in the next chapter some Hayato/Ryu ;)

would aprecciate if you reviewd. Want to know if you like the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Walking in to the kitchen, almost hitting the floor in chock, in the kitchen ON the table was Hayato with Ryu in his lap KISSING each other. Not that he was a homophobe but because to do things like that on the kitchen table, that hit a wall in Yamatos brain.

"Could you please not do that on the kitchen table?" Hearing Yamatos voice was like trigger, they pulled apart faster than it was possible. Ryu got in a hurry to get of Hayato, his face was red as a tomato and Hayato look a little embarrassed. Ignoring the little make out session that just had happened, embraced Ryu Yamato in a tight hug, not that it disturbed Yamato to be hugged by his 'god father'.

"Nice to see you too Yamato, are you hungry?" Nodding, before sitting down in the living room, or trying to, because Hayato sat down pulling Yamato with him on the sofa Hayato was strong and had no kind of problem what so ever to keep Yamato in his lap. Putting at the older man before he stopped struggling and crawled more into his lap, it was warm and cozy to sit there at least.

Eating two portions of Ryu´s special miso soup, and then some dumplings for dessert not that the inhabitants of the house didn´t eat just not as much, Yamato loved dumplings so he didn´t complain when he got a few extra.

Staying at that house was something Yamato liked especially like now when he sat between Ryu and Hayato reading while they were watching TV. He didn´t need to be polite or talk all the time, he could just be himself, the quiet and calm Ogata Yamato.

Dosing of on the sofa, it felt like he only had slept for a matter of minutes, but when he saw that the clock already was half past 8 and he had to be home before his dad came home, or something bad would happen.

Saying his goodbye to them getting another hug from Ryu, hurried Yamato out from the house and home, he was maybe 6 meters from his home when he took out his pill bottle popping two into the mouth. Taking a deep breath opening the gates and with secure steps up to the front door.

SMASH! His still sore side from hitting that car went crashing into the stairs, he hadn´t even had the time to close the door properly when he had been hit by something hard, an angry voice coming from above him.

"Where have you been? WHERE?" Having a good grip on Yamatos neck shaking him and hitting him hard in the face, Yamato fell forwards unable to do anything in his own defense.

"Maybe I still should teach you a lesson not to defy your elders." Feeling a cold shiver going down his spine at the words his father had spoken. Yamato could do nothing when the first kick came, then the second, and the third and so on. Tears were threatening in his eyes, blinking them away, he could feel Yoshiro´s hands taking a strong grip around his neck and he could feel the air supply grow smaller. Chipping for air desperately trying to breathe in and out, he was almost blue in the face when Yoshiro at last let go of Yamato. Leaving his son on the floor bleeding and broken not caring what happened to him.

***

Five boys where sitting in a white bedroom, the CD player on playing an old song about heartbeat and new hope. All of them in deep thought.

"I really can´t come up with something good, especially as it´s Yamatos eighteenth birthday." Kamiya Shunsuke was lying on his bed, his head resting on Ichimura Rikiya´s stomach. The other boys nodding in agreement, Yamato wasn´t an easy peace to plan something for, he didn´t even seem to like parties and many people.

"Well we still got a month to consider but you´re right it isn´t that easy." Kazama Ren sighted, why was it so hard? A birthday party/present for one guy, then again Yamato was special and the class leader of Akadou Gakuen, 3D. Moreover, that was when the big stone cut of the road, the festival would be exactly a week before Yamatos birthday.

It was ten o´clock when they all went home from Ichis house, not wanting to stay too long, the last one to leave was Kamiya. Waving goodbye, skipping down the drive in closing the gate after him rounding the corner and was gone from sight.

Only hearing Ichis low laughter, walked Kamiya home.

***

School there wasn´t a more dreadful word than that, looking into the whole body mirror in his room, cursed Yamato under his breath on his throat there had become visible a blue pattern from where Yoshiro had gripped him, it was still sore. Swallowing a few times, stepped Yamato out of the house, putting on a mask of indifference on his face.

Half way to school stopped Ren with is bike, he had been late and he lived a lot farther from the school than Yamato did.

"Do you want a ride?" nodding sitting up behind Ren, letting his body relax, it sure was a hell of a lot easier to sit instead of walking by yourself. Swishing down the road only hearing old people´s voices complaining about young kids now days but Ren nor Yamato didn´t care.

They was just on time, Yankumi was late too so they didn´t need to stress. Yamato was almost asleep when Yamaguchi stormed through the door, looking like a crazy woman who as escaped from the loony house, but then again she was a yakuza. Slowly letting himself fall into ha daze not listening to what she said, or anyone else for that matter, his head was pounding after the beating from the day before and he had a hard time breathing something that he had noticed a few days ago.

Feeling a gentle tap on his shoulder, Yamato pulled himself away from the touch and he could feel his breath stock in his throat.

"Nya, are you okay Yamato?" Kuraki, he really could walk quietly when he wanted to. Standing up following the others out the door, not thinking too much, about what happened. Soon the arrangements for the festival would start and no one would notice if Yamato wasn´t there.

All the lessons went smoothly until the English class started, their teacher Takano Ai told them about a special test they would have that day so that she could determent what kind of grade she would give them. You could hear groans and angry huffs but nobody said anything. Yamato was bored English wasn´t such a hard language to learn. Everyone was asked to come in one at a time, they would read aloud a chapter or a paragraph from a book she had chosen and then they would tell her what it was about.

At last it was Yamatos turn, all the others had told how they had had to read Cinderella or snow white. Stepping into the empty classroom with a cool expression on his face, sitting at her desk Takano-sensei didn´t seem to care she held up a book and smiled sweetly at him putting it the book down in front of him. Yamato read the cover, '_Richard III_, _by William Shakespeare'_ Reading aloud from the book a chapter and then tell about it was not hard, before he even had started to read, had Takano-sensei written a perfect score for him. Not that he disappointed her either.

***

A week had passed since the last beating, and the festival feeling had come to the school, Yamato hadn´t had time to visit Ryu and Hayato but they understood. He was already feeling a lot better than before even if the car accident still was fresh in his mind.

Staring at a picture, he had on his desk in the picture was a beautiful woman she looked a lot like Yamato expect for the smile on her face. Her name was Ogata Nana she had been his real mother, not that he remembered her too well he had still been small when she had died. Now his new 'mother' was his second stepmother and she didn´t care a shit about what happened to Yamato. Putting the picture in a box locking it and hiding it well in his closet, pulled Yamato out a book in German it was ' _Dorian Grey´s Picture _' in German. An old classic, he just had earlier finished one of Jules Verne's books and he had found this book.

It was quiet down in the kitchen, nobody expect for Yamato and his bread was there. Looking wearily at the door not letting it go for a minute, ready to flee any moment.

Then he heard an angry curse, his father was home and drunk, not a good sign. Just when he was about to step out of the kitchen door stood he there, looking at him with angry hateful eyes that told more than a thousand words, he wanted Yamato dead or in so much pain as possible.

Backing into the kitchen hitting against the table Yamato could feel the panic rise in his body, he was as trapped as a hunted animal.

Would his life always be like this? Never would he know…

* * *

If you are interested in books then those that are told in the story are all real and really good!

Hope you liked it, Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, but it took some time to write it! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

Staring into his father´s devilish eyes horror struck, he would never survive this. Pulling back as Yoshiro´s hand stretched out towards him, but stopped as he felt the table edge against his lower back. To try to run now was impossible, he saw how Yoshiro took a good grip around his arm forcing Yamato with him up the stairs and in to Yamatos room, locking the door.

"Strip." One simple word filled with lust and hate, staring at Yamato his gaze fixated on his son waiting for him to strip. Yamato where paralyzed, his whole body was frozen on the spot.

"I said strip for me!" hitting Yamato hard, sitting down on the chair beside Yamatos desk. His mind was numb; Yamato felt how his arms moved on their own slightly shaking while he started to strip. Yoshiro stood up from his chair touching Yamatos bare stomach, Yamato could clearly see that he was getting hard.

Yoshiro forced Yamato to take of his clothes while Yoshiro touched him making weird sounds. Forcefully pushing him down on the bed keeping him down roughly pushing himself into Yamato, he was a lot rougher than normal and it hurt. No use to struggle against him, forcing him to do things he never had to, more rough hard and hateful.

That was when the sound of a click echoed in the room, trying to move his arms Yamato felt cold iron against his wrists, a pair of shiny handcuffs. Yamato could feel the iron cut into his wrist when he tried to get his hands free.

Not working and a very bad idea, but instead of doing anything else, Yoshiro smiled lunatic smile before walking out from the room but not before whispering into Yamatos ear.

"I´ll make good money of you." Not too long after that Yoshiro had disappeared and Yamato had desperately tried to get off the handcuffs, opened the door and in came a man.

_Oh, no._ was the only thing that flew through Yamatos mind at that moment.

Never had he thought he would meet a man more horrible than his father but he just had. Forcing him to do things, in out, whispering ugly words to him, he felt like crying but retained himself. The worst part was when he forced him to suck when he still was stuck to the bed. The greasy man spilled strait into his mouth the taste was horrible.

Five times that evening came a new man in, none better than the other. His arms were bloody and ugly marks covered his already bruised body. When or how it happened but the next morning was the handcuffs gone but his body felt like he still had them on.

Trying to stand up from the bed only resulting in him falling to the floor, unable to stand straight on his feet a fact, he tried to ignore swallowing a painkiller. When he barely had his clothes on and hair combed was the time already 07.30 a.m. he was worried that Ren knew, the other boy had given him a few worried glances for the past few days and Yamato didn´t like it. Never would he tell anyone what he had to go through.

***

Kazama Ren was by no means stupid even if he gave off that impression. He was actually pretty good at reading peoples body language and now when he met Yamato he had gotten even better at it, and his gut told him that something was wrong with Yamato but Ren knew that the other boy wouldn't let him that close.

Jumping put from the door of the house lived in with his sister Kaouruko(?), hurrying to school not wanting to be too late than he already was going to be. Especially now when Yankumi seemed to have gotten a weird complex, every time somebody was late or got into a bad fight Yankumi started one of her crappy, super crappy speeches about their future.

Running to school not caring for the people around him throwing angry glares at him while he hurried down the street, he was on his way through the park when he saw Yamato sitting on a bench in the park beside the school. When he sat there, eyes closed and not caring for his surroundings, he looked so fragile and pale as if he wasn´t fed well, or like he hadn´t got enough sleep. But something in his way told people to keep away and Ren didn´t have heart to drag him to school in that shape.

"Holy shit…!" Yamato almost fell from the bench when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, finding himself looking into Ren´s eyes. One hand on his heart he could feel it beating absolutely to fast than it was healthy, and he could see the small glint of worry in the taller boy's eyes.

"Maybe you should go home and rest you look ill. I´ll tell Yankumi that you´re ill so you won't need to worry about that." Yamato nodded not sure what to say to his friend. Ren didn´t say anything else than that and headed for the school now he was seriously late. Sitting on the bench for another five minutes before he decided to go home, his father wasn´t home and Yamato would still be home before he came home.

"Kazama where´s Ogata?" everyone stopped and watched as Ren came in through the door of the classroom. Why couldn´t the damn woman just be like normal teachers sometimes but then again he would probably been thrown out already from school if it wouldn´t be for her.

"Yamato´s ill." Before she even could start asking or say anything about Yamato being absent, gave Ren a look that very clearly said leave it. They had a lot to do with the festival only a week and a half away, plus they still hadn´t come up with a good surprise for Yamato.

The class was boring, Yankumi hollered about the importance of math but nobody listened to her, she herself wasn´t that sharp all of them wondering how Yamato had so suddenly become ill when he still the day before been totally good health. This was the first time he was not in school for a reasonable reason, not just skipping.

***

Walking down the road heading for the drug store once again, only this time he had a receipt and old one but at least it gave him permission to take out some heavy painkillers.

If he hurried, he could even get a proper bath, longer than that it was stupid to think ahead. Now days you could never know with his father, he changed so fast now days that it was becoming somewhat scary.

Water running was the first thing you could here if you came into the Ogata household. Trying to scrub off all the old dried blood and other things from his body, stood Yamato in the shower his stomach was blue and red at some places and it hurt like hell. He had cuts and bruises all over his body especially on his hips and it hurt just to move them, even if the hot water was relaxing and very welcomed for his sore body.

Taking some band-aid from the bag he had bought earlier in the drugstore popping a painkiller in his mouth, smiling for himself when he felt the dizzy feeling from the drugs starting to work on his body and mind. Knowing that this peacefulness wouldn´t keep for too long, all hell would break loose when his father came home from work and his good for nothing second stepmother wouldn´t do anything to stop him.

Pulling out a book from the over bulging bookshelf he had, reading the title _'ismarkens krona' (the ice land´s sek). _He hadn´t read a book in Swedish for a few years now it was probably time to find the language from the back of his mind. Because the book was seriously good and interesting to read, lying down on the bed opening the book threw Yamato himself into the pleasant dice of the world of books.

"Wake up boy, I´m your father and that means you are suppose to listen to me." Throwing the book on the floor slapping Yamato hard in the face, something that chocked Yamato usually, didn't Yoshiro hit him in the face, afraid that it would leave too visible marks.

The pain came back, stronger and more painful than before, Yamato could feel his ribs brake when a kick was directed for him where he laid on the floor. Yamato didn´t count the kicks anymore, but at least there had been over 20 kicks to his ribs and stomach because e didn´t feel anything.

***

Ren was worried, Yankumi was worried and even head teacher Sawatari was a little speechless. In the doorway to the teachers´ loge stood Ogata´s mother, she wore her head high when she asked for Yamatos school records, not that it was unusual for parents to do that but it was the first time Yamatos parents had done it.

"Is something wrong? Or does this school not follow the normal laws?" Her voice was snobbish and cold, not like how a mother's voice should be, warm and gentle. Ren and Yankumi was paralyzed but Sawatari hurried to pull out Yamatos school record from his file.

"Here Ogata-san." The time was 17.30 and everyone else was already gone, Ren was only there because of a minor fight with a student from class A and of course wanted Sawatari to be there. No body of them had expected to see Ogata-san there at that time of the day.

Even after that, she left, nothing happened, and Yankumi told Ren to go home. A small nagging feeling had formed in the pits of the tall youngster stomach, and the only thing he could do was to go home. Even if he was sure there was something behind the fact that Yamatos mother first came after the working day and not on the day like a normal parent would have done and she wasn´t that nice as people thought.

There was surely something fishy going on, and Yamato hadn´t such a good home environment that was Ren sure of he could bet his future on that. No, matter what he would help Yamato and it wasn´t because he like him!

* * *

Hope u liked it! please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He woke up in a daze; his whole body was numb and sore. Opening his eyes, he saw Ekihara-san sitting on the bedside worry gleaming in her brown eyes. Damn, now the annoying woman would start fussing over him, something he really didn´t need now.

"Yamato-kun I´m happy that you woke up, but if you don´t hurry then you´ll be late for school." Helping him up in a sitting position before she left the room to let him dress himself for school, noticed he that she had only placed him in the bed and that there was some band-aid on his nightstand.

***

Who in the holy God´s name had came up with something like school? Was there something more boring than to listen to a teacher who was blabbering about something you already knew? The only thing that kept him in the classroom was that he respected Yamaguchi, yes he did respect her he just didn´t show it and then of course the person beside him, Ren. Okay where from did that thought come from; he stopped deadbeat in his thoughts trying to think back a few minutes.

Searching for his painkillers in his pocket not finding them, that was when it hit him the pills was in his other pants pocket, Ekihara-san had taken his spare pair of pants because the other pair was dirty. Shit he would have to go to the school nurse.

Ayukawa Sakura, a woman Yamato never would understand. All squeaky and pinkish, it was as if she lived for the color pink and it hurt Yamatos eyes. Standing straight outside of her 'office' door, pondering if it was worth the time of a few hours without the pain, if he asked for a pill then she would tell the other teachers and then he would be in trouble.

Deciding that he could take it for a few more hours until he got home, not seeing Ren who was standing in the corner watching after Yamato.

Sliding down the wall, on the roof. It was lunch and he had hurried away to his sanctuary on the school grounds. He couldn´t even breathe properly anymore and it worried him, he knew that he had some kind of sickness but he didn´t have any more medicine, his father hadn´t taken out any more medicine after Yamato had tried to go against him, it was like a warning that he never should go against Yoshiro. Closing his eyes, drawing deep breathes, trying to clear his mind and sitting in a position that his stomach and ribs wouldn´t hurt that much.

"Are you okay Yamato?" Shit, why did Ren always fins him? Looking up at the taller boy reminding every turn, everything about Ren. When he closed his eyes, he could see the white strikes, the black hair, and that perfect face, mirrored with a goofy grin.

"Nothing you need to care about." Geez, when had he started to sound so cheesy? It had to be the pills fault. Hoping that the other boy would notice it, tried Yamato to look as normal as possible. It didn´t work on Ren, giving Yamato a stern gaze he pulled him up on his feet when the bell rang pulling Yamato with him to 3D classroom. Just before they entered mouthed Ren to him something in line with "we'll talk after school."

The classroom filled slowly and if the day hadn´t gone slowly already, then now it went slow. Yamato could feel a pair of eyes reminding every move he made throughout the day, even Yamaguchi would throw him a worried glance now and then and it literally, pissed him off.

***

Waiting outside the gates of the school for Ren, Yamato didn´t know what to do. Yamaguchi had asked Ren to stay behind it seemed like he would have to go on another detention because it had been disturbed the last time. The most irritating thing was that when he asked about it, Ren just shrugged it off.

"Are you sure you can take care of it? He seemed a little off today." Yankumi had a worried expression on her face, even if people would, think she was dense and didn´t notice things like these then they were wrong. She had immediately noticed that something was wrong with Yamato but he didn´t seem to like her very mush so she hadn´t tried to come too close, it felt like if she as an adult and teacher would try to get close then he would just pull even further away.

"Yes I can handle it, don´t worry." With those words left Ren the classroom and headed for the school gates where Yamato was waiting for him.

Yamato had sat down on the ground not having the strength to stand for such a long time, he cursed under his breath when he saw Ren coming against him. Why did Ren have to be so nice to him? No one had cared for him before and he didn´t need someone to do it now either.

"We´ll go to my place, there´s nobody home, aneue is on some trip with her new boyfriend and won´t be back before the day after tomorrow."

Walking down the street neither saying anything, Yamato didn´t talk too much, but Ren just didn´t know what to say to his friend, who obviously was hurt in some kind of way. Preparing for the worst stepped Yamato in through the front door of the Kazama house, it wasn´t big nor fancy but Yamato liked it here.

Sitting down by the bed trying the hide the pain that came with it looking casually at Ren, waiting for him to say something. The only thing that could be heard in the room for a long time, at least it felt like a long time was the soft ticking off the clock on the wall.

Shifting uncomfortable under the watchful eye of Ren, Yamato just knew that there was no way the other boy would let him before he had told him what was wrong. Ren sat down beside Yamato on the floor, still not saying anything.

"You know that you can tell me anything right?" Resting his head on, Ren´s shoulder the only thing he could establish was a nod. A low wince escaped Yamato when he felt Ren´s hand on his stomach, just where he had an almost black bruise from the day before. Trying to pull away from the touch, noticing that Ren was keeping a steady grip around his wrist not letting go. Lifting Yamatos shirt, a chocked sound was heard, Ren hadn´t thought it would be this bad, Yamatos whole stomach was like one big black bruise. Some of his ribs were probably cracked.

You could see swellings where small wounds and cuts were infected, Yamato didn´t move for the whole time Ren inspected the wounds and what state he was in, pulling off Yamatos shirt Ren watched carefully the back and the rest of Yamatos upper body.

"Geez who did this and don´t tell me you were in a fight because it´s impossible to get wounds like these in a fight."

Yamato didn´t know what to say, thank god Ren went to get some painkillers and band-aid to make the better of his body. Helping Yamato up on the bed still waiting for an answer, not pushing him, he started to clean the swollen wounds muttering under his breath.

"My father…" his voice died in the end, he knew that Ren hadn´t heard what he said but it just felt wrong. It felt like Yamato could die of embarrassment, he was certain, that his face was redder than a tomato, he didn´t even want to face Ren.

"Who?"

"My father." Yamato had never seen Ren get so angry, he may not have done anything but his eyes, his eyes flashed with a rage Yamato would not want to face in a fight.

Ren pulled him carefully into his lap, locking his arms around his waist gently not wanting to hurt him. Ren felt like he could kill that man, how could somebody do something like this to his own son!? That was when he felt a very small movement from Yamatos leg. Not a good one for sure, because like when Ren had touched his stomach, Yamato tried to pull away with no help Ren wouldn´t leave it like this.

The taller boy could feel Yamato getting anxious like he didn´t want him to touch him. Slowly not to make Yamato do something stupid, he helped the slightly younger boy out of his pants.

No this was going too far, he had bruises on his upper thigh's like somebody had gripped him hard, closely enough he could see a faint bruise on Yamatos jaw, covered with some kind of cream, and a thought Ren had tried to push aside came back. Something he didn´t even want to think had happened to Yamato and by his father no less.

Yamato didn´t know what to think, here he was sitting half-naked in front of his schoolmate who was taking care of his wounded body. Not raising his head he tried not to look at Ren, afraid that something would be seen in his eyes.

"Yamato… What has he done to you?" Slowly lifting Yamatos face in Ren´s height, staring into those beautiful eyes Ren had fallen in love with he could feel his hearth brake when he saw his friend. Yamato couldn´t hold the tears that had been pushing for the last eleven years, he had never cried in front of anyone before but now he just couldn´t keep it in. The tears looked like silver in the shine from the lamp Ren was mesmerized, hugging Yamato letting him cry. Softly humming on an old song his mother used to sing for him when he was little.

"Please tell me." Trying to breathe normal, Yamato didn´t know what to do. Never had he felt so safe in his whole life. "You can tell me Yamato, there´s nothing to be afraid of." Yamato moved himself a little closer to Ren resting his head against Ren´s chest, taking a deep breath wishing for the moment to stop.

"He doesn´t mean it, it´s my own fault for being stupid." Jesus Christ what kind of dad goes and says stuff like that?

Ren was angrier than he ever had been, how could a dad rape his own son!? It was just sick and anybody who looked closely enough could see Yamato wasn´t feeling well. Watching the sleeping form of Yamato, he couldn´t stop himself from touching the soft skin. He couldn´t understand how someone could hurt somebody like Yamato. Moreover, the thing he had said in the end before he fell asleep was kind of worrisome, not to tell anybody. Yamato was clearly not feeling well and to have a home life like that wasn't healthy.

Yamato was already anti-social and quiet, but like this, he would probably stop trusting people, and pull away in his small shell he already was very well hidden inside. The small fragment of the real Yamato Ren had seen that evening was a smart and very intelligent person with normal feelings like any other normal teenager.

It didn´t take long before Ren fell asleep too, arms around Yamato as if he was protecting him from something/body.

Both heavy asleep not knowing how much closer they had gotten. Ren had heard the life story of Ogata Yamato, a story no one else had ever gotten to hear and Yamato had found somebody he could trust his life with, this was the start of a love stronger than the bonds between Adam and Eve.

A memory made that never would be forgotten.

* * *

**I hope deep and holy that you liked it! I know it´s a lot angst and un nice stuff happening to Yamato but that´s the story. **

**Would be nice if you would want to review! and thanks to those who have been nice enough to share their thought´s of my story in reviews!! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will contain some Hayato/Ryu smut, action! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Four days until the festival, the whole class was exited even Yamaguchi jumped around like a small girl on Christmas eve´. Ren was still keeping a good eye on Yamato, inviting him over more often not letting the other boy out from his sight for more than a few seconds, and Yamato felt that he could trust the other boy more and more.

However, today there would be no such thing as hanging out at Ren´s house, because he was going to make a visit at Ryu and Hayato´s house. He hadn't been to their house since he walked in on them in the kitchen and he missed them.

Yamato was heading for the roof when he heard a weird sound, not a laugh but almost it sounded like somebody tried to keep the voice down. Looking around the corner Yamato was about to get a heart attack, there stood Honjo and Kuraki or Honjo stood, Kuraki was more or less pushed up against the wall his arms around Honjo´s neck kissing him. A gasp escaped his lips; pulling his head back not wanting to be seen hurried Yamato up to the roof. Trying to melt what he just had seen, he hadn´t really thought that Honjo would be gay, and even less that Kuraki would be.

Trying to sort out his head, Yamato didn´t know what to expect next. Everything seemed to happen in one go, and it irritated him.

Seeing Ren already sitting on the roof waiting for him, he hurried a little extra on his steps but slowed down again so that it wouldn´t look like he was too eager to see his friend.

"Did you know that Honjo and Kuraki are together? Or at least enough to kiss each other in school." Ren had been drinking a Pepsi but the liquid was a goner now, flying out from his mouth Ren was about to suffocate himself.

"No I didn´t know, are you serious?" nodding at his friends question he had never seen such a weird smile plastered on Ren´s face before that he wore now and it could only mean trouble. Maybe he shouldn´t have said anything then he would probably have survived this day without any kind of problems but it was too late now.

"You are not going to do anything, understood?"

***

Yamato couldn´t concentrate for the rest of the day, the picture of Honjo and Kuraki very fresh in his mind. It wasn´t as if he was against it, in fact he was happy for them but before this he hadn´t even thought about it. Neither of his friends had never shown any interest in boys before, so why now? Then again they could always have hided it. The world never seemed to stop amaze him.

Opening the door stepping into the house, seeing a fleeing Hayato and a very angry Ryu running after, they never stopped to amaze him how flexible they were with their feelings. One moment they would ne all lovey-dovey and in the next, it looked like they could rip each other's heads off.

Yamato would never understand them.

"So would you care to tell me why you where chasing Hayato around the house like crazy?" Both males smiled sweetly at him not saying anything about it. Instead, Yamato could feel two pair of eyes eyeing him closely. Why did everyone think he couldn´t take care of himself? He wasn´t exactly five anymore, okay he had almost set the curtains on fire when he was five and he was visiting at the Sawada household, with some help from Natsume of course. The incident still made him smile.

"How is school going? Yankumi is still being nice I hope." Hayato took a sip from his beer, smiling at Yamato, like he never had been hit chased or mauled for the last hour; Yamato really had to lift his hat for Hayato´s endurance. Then again, his work demanded some kind of good stamina or then he couldn´t do his job well.

"It haven´t changed for the last few years of school." His school wasn´t that interesting he knew that, the only thing Ryu and Hayato wanted to know was if he was feeling okay and if his home life was good.

Click, which was the last thing Ryu and Hayato, heard of Yamato when he left that evening. Still standing in the hall, staring at the door Ryu looked worried, he just knew that Yamato wasn´t telling the whole truth but there wasn´t a very big chance that the boy would tell them.

"I´m worried about Yamato." Hugging his worried lover kissed Hayato Ryu softly, he was worried too.

"Yeah, me too." Pulling Hayato´s head down kissing him on the lips, Ryu pushed all the thought´s away only thinking about his lovers soft lips on his.

Starting to walk backwards, through the living room the kisses getting more intense and more demanding, pushing Ryu down on the bed, lying on top of him Hayato let his hands travel down pulling of the shirt. Butterfly kisses down his throat sucking on each nipple in a time.

"H-Hayato." Stopping kissing when he came to the waistband of Ryu´s pants, seeing the bulge already forming inside the pants, hearing soft moans coming from his lover only made him harder by the minute. Freeing Ryu´s hardened member from the pants, taking it in the mouth sucking, letting his tongue slide over it.

"Yes, yes…" Stopping Ryu from bucking his hips, Hayato found the lube from under the bed. Pushing one finger in to Ryu, and then another moving around a little to make him as ready as possible not wanting to hurt him.

"Just fuck me now." Taking of his pants throwing it with his shirt on the floor were Ryu had thrown his shirt when they had entered the room. Reassuring that he was well lubed, before he pushed himself slowly into his lover, staying that way for a minute before he started to move around.

"Ah, yes, harder." Only waiting for those words he kissed him on the swollen lips, stroking Ryu´s member with a steady rhythm while he increased the pace, becoming more exited after every sweet sound Ryu gave out under him.

"I can´t anymore, I´ll come." Feeling Ryu´s hot seed into his hand he let himself come inside of Ryu. Letting himself lie down on his lover, pulling out breathing heavily. A smile plastered on his face when he kissed the man under him.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Hayato."

***

Three days left to the festival, all their classes were canceled, so that they would get everything ready in time. Even if this was happening, Yamato was itching to ask Yamaguchi about her date with Shin that made him in such a good mood the next day. The only thing was that getting an answer out of her could get difficult and he didn´t really want her to know that he knew Shin. Deciding that not asking would be better, opened Yamato his book he had with him sitting down in his favorite spot on the roof. The title of the book was _'around the world in eighty days, by Jules Verne" _a book he never would stop liking. Ignoring the annoying voices of some of his classmates he didn´t see Yamaguchi smile at him.

Maybe Yamato had changed more than he himself had noticed; he was starting to come out from his small shell he had closed himself in for so long. Yamato was a smart kid, but even the smartest needed somebody to trust and love, nobody could live alone for too long without starting to feel the losses of loneliness.

Hope was the only thing you could see in his eyes when he watched Ren fooling around with the others from the class.

* * *

Hope it´s read able! Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Scream and be HAPPY!! there will be some nice smut ;) Tehe... I love myself right now! And all the readers that come this far in mystory ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Rain was once again coming down from the skies, dark clouds covering the blue sky. He didn´t know why but every time it rained, Yamato got sad and depressed. Maybe it was because it looked like the sky was crying out all its sorrows.

His room was dark the only light that lightened the room was from under the door, casting a small ray of light on the floor beside him where he sat looking out from the window.

He had gotten an email from Ren, asking if he wanted to come over, the others would be there too. With the phone in his hand, he didn´t know if he could get out. Thinking back a few days, if he didn´t go he knew he would regret it later. Typing down a reply: _OK, I´ll come now, _taking his jacket opening the window, jumping down on the lawn taking the back way not wanting to be seen by the neighbors'.

Ten minutes later stood he in front of Ren´s house, wet into the skin but he didn´t care. If this was the last thing, he would do then so be it.

Knocking on the door, he could hear fast footsteps coming for the door. Opening the revealed a happy Ren, but his facial expression changed fast when he saw Yamato in all his drenched glory.

"Yamato, what have you done? Haven´t you got an umbrella?" Taking him by the arm, pulling him with him into his room, there was no room for complains or buts, not that Yamato could have said anything. Ren took out some dry clothes from his dresser, taking Yamato´s wet clothes and putting them to dry in the bathroom.

"Really you don´t need to do this for me." Ren didn´t even need to answer with a word one glance told Yamato everything his friend was thinking. The jumper he got to borrow was a bit too big but it didn´t bother Yamato and the pants were just a bit too tall, not that anyone would have noticed it.

"Thanks." Looking down on his hands, he hadn´t noticed that they had started to shake and first now he could feel the cold from the rain.

"Jesus with you Yamato, this is why everyone is worried about you." Sitting down on the bed, placing Yamato in his lap, noticing that the other boy was completely too light for his age and height, feeling the slight shiver coming from Yamato. Well at least it looked like he didn´t have any new injuries made by his dad.

Hearing a knock on the door, both of them stood up seeing which one of the other´s it was that came. It was Kamiya and Ichi; sometimes Yamato really wondered what those two did in 3D, just by looking at them you would think that they were going to some nice school and not to Akadou or bakadou as some people called it.

Kamiya looked wearily for a moment at his friend since junior high, even if he looked a little bit healthier than he did a few weeks ago, Kamiya´s 'sixth sense' was screaming that something was wrong with Yamato he just didn´t want to interfere. It seemed like Ren had it under control so he wasn´t worried and could focus on the nice ass in front of him.

They hadn´t even got into the living room before another knock on the door and a very exited Kuro jumped in he didn´t even bother to wait for somebody to open up. Honjo came last but he had to make sure his dad didn´t try to run from the hospital again.

"YES! Now that we´re all here let´s start." Taking out some beer and even some sake from the fridge made them themselves comfortable in the living room.

A few bottles and three hours later they had come into the state you could call drunk.

"I I know what we could do… truth or dare." No one had any complains about it and finding an empty bottle wasn´t very hard. The first one to spin was Kamiya; he had a devilish grin on his face when the bottle stopped on Kuro.

"Sooo, truth or dare?"

"Truth" if Kamiya´s grin hadn´t been big then now it was even bigger, this was why Yamato and Honjo never really played this game with the brown haired boy. Especially when the penalty, was to kiss the old hag, who lived in the house across the street, she was not a nice person.

"Who was you´re first?" Now it was Kuraki´s time to smile he took a new bottle this time sake, before he answered, the other´s looking intensely at him.

"It was a guy; his name was Taka- something." Was he just so drunk that he heard wrong or had Kuraki just admitted that his first had been a guy!? It took a moment before they registered what Kuro had said, but something told Ren that he wasn´t too surprised, Kuraki had a nasty habit off jumping into bed with almost anyone that asked, even guys. Hopefully, he was going to quit that now when he was with Honjo. Next, it was Kuraki who spun the bottle and it landed on Yamato, preparing himself for the worst, he seriously didn´t know what to expect from his black haired friend.

"Truth" He was not going to take dare, God knows what Kuraki had in store for him.

"Aw, I who hoped you would pick dare. Well little Yamato are you a virgin?"

"No." at least it wasn´t too bad the question, now he would just have to try to evade questions related to this one. That was when a thought hit him, spinning the bottle seeing whom it landed on; made a pleasant smile plastered on his face he could really see how Kamiya´s brain was going on overtime.

"Well, well, well truth or dare?" he knew that Shunsuke wouldn´t take truth even if he would want to, it just became sweeter and sweeter for the moment… On the other hand, was it because of the alcohol started to kick in?

"Dare." Standing up and getting something from the kitchen, he came back five minutes later with a bottle in his hand.

"Behold the almighty wiped cream." Ren couldn´t keep himself from laughing, somehow he knew where this was going, and Yamato just looked too cute like that.

"Take of your shirt off Ichi dear." Shaking the bottle, he sprayed Ichi´s whole stomach and chest with cream, even some on his neck. "Now Kamiya, lick it off." Yamato hadn´t thought he would do it without protesting but he did it, slowly licking the cream from Ichis body. Sitting on his knees between Ichis legs, he licked every little part of the cream away. Ichimura again was trying not to moan or make any kind of sound.

Weird things like this jumped up until it was Ichi´s turn to spin and it landed on Ren, nobody had yet to do the penalty and they intended to keep it that way.

"Dare." O shit, the small wicked sparkle in Ichis eye´s said everything Ren didn´t want to come out, he didn´t want to do it but then again he could be wrong.

"I dare you to kiss Yamato on the lips for five minutes." The bomb had fallen, he was damned if they didn´t already know then know they would. Looking at Yamato he couldn´t make clear of what that small glint had been, was it fear or disgust?

Kissing Yamato was a experience he never would forget, his lips was so soft, he had emarginated before kissing Yamato, but this was a hundred time more better. Even if it would last for five minutes, it only felt like a second for him. However, he could be sure that disgust it hadn´t been in Yamatos eye´s. thank god everyone was so drunk already that nobody thought it was weird or something else, when he kissed Yamato.

After this the things just got more and more weird, Honjo even got to wear a maids uniform, Kuraki had to drink a bottle of sake while he was stripping don´t ask why! Ichi got himself stuck to Kamiya with a pair of handcuffs, and a lot of more kissing was seen in the room. Not that anyone cared if you weren´t bi then you were gay that was something Ren learned about his friends. They got lucky that the festival was on a Monday and now, it was Saturday.

The evening ended with Kuraki and Honjo having to go making their way down the road the way they did, you could almost give them first price: the most dangerous person in the traffic. Kamiya and Ichi were flirting non-stop but even they had to leave. Yamato had already said he would help with the after cleaning, he was enough clear in the head for that.

Ren let himself fall down on the sofa, he hadn´t drunk so much that he would be totally off but he did feel a bit tipsy. Yamato didn´t look much better.

"Maybe we should start if we want it to be ready tonight." it was stupid to say tonight when it already was Sunday about 01.07 in the morning. They started to take all the bottles of beer and sake from the floor and the table they were lucky nobody had spilled anything.

"Geez I feel like I´m about to puke." Yamato stood beside the table, his legs were shaking pills and alcohol= not a good mix, he felt his head getting heavy before he lost his balance when he was about to move.

"Are you okay?" lying on top of Yamato on the sofa Ren found himself in a very interesting position. He was just on his way to move away when Yamato took a grip around his head, crashing his lips against Ren´s. Oh sweet God was the only thing he could think of at that moment. How they moved to the bedroom is still a mystery for Ren. Not that he cared too much, his first priority was more like get Yamatos clothes off as fast as possible.

"Ah" Jesus, Yamato really knew how to drive him crazy those small words, sounds and moans was just so delicious. Stopping Yamato from pulling at his pants, he could feel the bulge in the pants from Yamato underneath him. Opening the zipper and helping Yamato out off them, he let his tongue trace of over the fabric of Yamatos boxers.

Ren could feel Yamatos hands in his hair, the soft pull didn´t mind him he rather liked it. Slowly stroking Yamatos hardening member he took it in his mouth.

"I-I don´t care I want you now." Helping himself out of his pants, he kissed Yamato on the lips pushing himself inside feeling the hot walls against his cock just made him want to fuck him so hard. Yamato closed his legs around Ren´s waist slowly falling into a pleasant rhythm.

He was so just going to come, the heavenly feeling of Ren inside of him; he had waited so long for this. Panting heavily he didn´t care what others would say he loved Ren. Feeling the hot seed inside of him, he let himself come too.

Pulling out he laid himself down beside Yamato kissing him softly on the lips. Ren could not name a person that made him feel more complete than Yamato did.

The other boy was like his sunshine in the rain, the umbrella that never would break the light in the dark room.

A forever blessing from God, not even Satan himself could take from him.

* * *

Loved it? totally hated it? or it wasn´t just you´re thing? Which one is it? Please tell me


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yamato woke up; his head felt as if it was made of jelly not function properly. That was when he felt a soft breath against his neck noticing the arms around his waist and his very naked body. Ren was still asleep not showing any intentions of letting go of Yamato. Letting himself fall back asleep he woke up three hours later finding the bed empty and a heavenly sent of coffee was hanging in the air.

Getting his clothes from the bathroom showering before he came into the kitchen where Ren was making breakfast.

"Good morning." He was still groggy, the cold shower hadn´t helped very much. Sitting down on one of the chairs watching Ren´s every little move, damn he was so sexy, not too bad in bed either…

"Here, I want you to have eaten everything." Kissing Yamato on the lips, before he turned to the fridge taking out a package of juice, placing it on the table before he sat down beside Yamato.

Eating as slowly as possible not really wanting to leave, but he had to go home if his father found out he had been out the whole night at Ren´s house then he was in deeper shit than ever before.

It was already two o´clock when he said goodbye to Ren kissing him, not caring if the neighbors' saw it. Walking home, he took a few short cuts and was home in five minutes. No cars, it seemed as if his parents were out somewhere.

Stepping into the house noticing that even Ekihara-san was out, probably out shopping for something, not that Yamato cared his mind was too full off one said person.

He had been home for two hours when he heard the door opening, it was his father he just knew it nobody else closed a door like that.

"BOY, COME DOWN HERE!" Here goes nothing… walking down the stairs trying to look as secure as he could not wanting his father to see that he was afraid of him. Wiping out all his thoughts trying to conceal himself into his shell, but a broken shell is not that efficient.

Yamato didn´t even stop before he felt a sharp pain on the side of his head. Yoshiro had hit him with the Chinese vase that stood beside the staircase. Tick red blood streamed out from the wound, but he had no time before Yoshiro pushed him backwards falling down. Smashing Yamatos head into the wall kicking him when he fell to the floor, Yoshiro didn´t let him even breath only continuing to kick him.

"You son of a bitch! Here I have raised you and given you a home to sleep in and this is how you thank me? You aren´t better than shit!" Yamato´s voice was stocking and he couldn´t get out a sound, the dizziness that came from the blow in the head made him weak and unstable, and making him an easy target.

He was almost totally out when Yoshiro pulled him up spitted him in the face before he hit him in the stomach with his knee. Reaching for a bat that was leaning against the wall Yoshiro hit him with all his strength twice in the stomach and once against his throat. Yamato could feel all his air being shut out and one of his attacks was coming he just knew it. Blood dripping from his mouth and wound, in the head he found himself a victim to something he never had imagined.

Yoshiro wasn´t going to let his son go with just that, spitting on him kicking, hitting reaping him you tell what he could and was capable of.

"I´m just doing it for you, if you wouldn´t be such a failure then I wouldn´t have to do this."

"No, please don´t I´ll be good I promise." Yamato couldn´t even recognize his own voice it was broken, he had a hard time breathing because of the hit to his throat. It didn´t help, of course it didn´t. Yoshiro didn´t care what happened to Yamato he saw him just as a tool to use as he liked.

The room was in the exact same shape as it had been when he left the other day, only now it had a gloomy shadow hanging over it.

Forcing Yamato down on his knees like many times before this time just a thousand times worse, the picture of Ren flashed through his head.

Having to suck off his father was something he never would forget, the hardened member getting a little slack when he got an orgasm all the seed spilling into Yamatos mouth who tried not to swallow it. The way he would sometimes have to do it many times getting hard hits if he did something wrong.

Alternatively, maybe not he hated it more when he would touch him, Yamatos mind wasn´t working well the blood loss and all the hits had made him very numb. Panic was starting to grow in him when he saw the small gun Yoshiro had in his hand.

"You know what boy? I don´t like bondage, but guns… they´re a completely different story." Yamatos eyes shot open, his father aiming with the gun at his stomach, hearing the gun shot but not feeling any pain he just stared at the blood welling out from the wound, Yoshiro moved a little but lower shooting once Yamato in the leg just over his knee. He could feel the bullet when it pierced through the bone. Crying out in pain, he saw the satisfying smirk on his father´s lips.

"It hurts..."

There wasn´t much he remembered after that, praying to god that his father would get bored. Yamato had already almost started to hyperventilate; his heartbeat was getting slower and weaker for every moment but he didn´t dare to say anything nor move letting his father do as he pleased with his body. Yoshiro was his father so he had the right to do it, right?

Getting thrown around wasn´t funny and by know Yamatos very clean room had blood and seed on the walls and on the floor his chair was broken and some books totally destroyed by Yoshiro´s gun.

"I have never met somebody as pathetic as you, you aren´t a man you aren´t even worth to live. You peace of shit, son of a bitch." That was the last thing Yamato heard from Yoshiro, leaving him lying on the floor. His head was dunking so hard that it felt like his brain would explode. Reaching for his pills, Yamato swallowed four on the same time letting himself fall into a very painful sleep.

The rain starting to fall again making it gray and gloomy outside, parents trying to get their children inside so that they wouldn´t catch a cold, Yamato really envied those kids.

* * *

Don´t worry soon everything will be okay.... ok maybe not everything.... ;) review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Yamato couldn´t remember a shit from last night, only that his father had shot him. The pain in his body was un describable, having a hard time moving his leg, he finally stood up, He couldn´t get air properly, and his whole body was shaking his pills were all gone and he had no idea if his father was home or not. The house sounded empty but you could never know with Yoshiro, leaning heavily against the wall made Yamato his way down the stairs. His leg didn´t want to move and every little touch or wrong move set his stomach on fire he was sure that he had some ribs cracked but he had to get out from the house as far from his father as possible.

Not looking back, he stepped out from the door, limping down the road. People stepping aside, not wanting to help him. He looked too much like a gangster who had been in a fight.

***

The last preparing for the festival was doing now, they would open the gates at 10.00 everyone was there form the class expect for Yamato and it made Ren worried. Yamato had promised that he would come, but then again he could just come to ten or something it´s not as if somebody would notice if you would come later.

The only thing was that Kamiya seemed to have noticed his friend's absence. Pulling him aside Ren closed the door to the classroom, hoping that nobody would eavesdrop on them.

"Have you seen Yamato?" Somehow, Kamiya couldn´t keep himself from thinking that it was cute how Ren cared about Yamato. He had his own assumptions on what happened after that they left but he wasn´t going to say anything because he could very well be wrong.

"No, but he´s probably coming later, it´s not like anyone would notice that." It really made Ren a little bit less worried but he just couldn´t shake off that weird feeling of something being wrong. Especially after what Yamato had told him.

"Yeah you´re probably right. But if he doesn't show up after the clock is 10.15 then I´ll call him." Yep that he would do, getting back to their things trying to make it look as nice as it could get in their classroom something, which wasn't too easy.

People started to enter, but no Yamato yet. Giving Kamiya a worried look seeing that the other boy was starting to get worried too about Yamato he should already be here, he promised to come.

Yamato still had fifteen minutes on him; maybe he should talk to Yankumi? But Yamaguchi wasn´t seen anywhere maybe she was in the staffroom, or just doing something like trying to get people to come to their classroom not that tarot cards where that interesting he had just voted for it because he was sick and tired of those old things, he had wanted something new.

That was when he saw Yankumi she was speaking with two guys both nice looking and probably not too poor judging by their clothes, the funny thing was just that the monkey man looked like he could die when he saw them and Kumai-san seemed to know them too.

Looking at his watch he took out his phone dialing Yamatos number.

***

Stray! Stray! In the cold breeze that I walk along

The memories of generations' burn within me

Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow

I live and die, proud of my people gaining…. CRACK!

Ogata Yoshiro stamped on the phone seeing how it cracked into thousand small pieces. Where had the son of a bitch gone? He had shot him in the leg, but if the boy went to the police then he would be in trouble.

Hurrying out the door, he followed the very faint trail of blood.

***

CRACK… peep, peep… staring at the phone, the first thing that came to his mind was that Yamato was in big trouble. For a minute he just stood there not sure what to do before he hurried his way to find Yankumi finding her still talking with the two guys but know there was a third guy he looked fancy and rich probably in the same age as Kumai-san.

"Yankumi, Yamatos in trouble, I couldn't reach him on the phone it was like somebody stepped on it." The reaction he got was much unexpected, four pair of eyes stared at him, he hadn't really expected those guys to know Yamato but it seemed like they knew him by their reaction.

"WHAT! Isn´t he here?" Ren could almost see the worry explode in Yankumi´s eyes and the guys seemed really worried and upset like they knew him.

"Well no, I wouldn´t be saying that he isn´t here if he were here now would I?" Yamaguchi had to admit that Ren had a point, but she knew that he had promised not to skip so then he should be here. She was well aware of the fact that Ogata wasn´t stupid and he kept his word, so he was probably in trouble.

"Wait I´ll try calling their house maybe he´ll answer the phone." One of the males pulled put his pone dialing a number. "Oh hello Ekihara-san this is Odagiri Ryu. Is Yamato there?" Never had Ren seen a face turn so fast from neutral to horror struck. "WHAT!? Shot, where is he now? YOU DON`T KNOW!" Okay, he had seen Yamato get that angry but this guy was far more scarier, the two others seemed used too it but Yankumi watched a little taken aback from this Odagiri´s outburst.

"Is Ogata-kun okay?" Yamaguchi was worried; you could hear it in her voice and Ren couldn´t stop himself from noticing that, the older guy gave her an calming look like he wanted to say don´t worry.

"He isn´t in the house there was some blood in Yamato´s room and Yoshiro, that means Yamatos father left about a half hour ago looking very pissed. It was the maid that answered the phone just now."

***

Those words still rang in Ren´s ears when Yankumi announced to Ichi that he would be in charge and that he and Kamiya would help look for Yamato, who knows what kind of state he would be in when they found him. Kamiya was there because he had known him for a long time and they had been close friends almost as long.

Running down the street, wondering if somebody had already found Yamato but the others would have called him.

Kamiya was tired and worried, where could Yamato be? He had looked everywhere for his friend but to no use. Seeing Ren coming his way he tried to look as positive as possible not wanting to make Ren more worried than he already was.

"No luck either?" sitting down beside Kamiya, Ren didn´t know what to do hoping that somebody of the others would have any kind of luck. Ren wasn´t sure what was that got him to notice the very fragile red spots on the ground, and they looked unpleasantly a lot like blood trails. If he and Kamiya were lucky then these belonged to Yamato even of it wasn´t very good that he was bleeding. Ren could feel his heart race, and he was getting more and more worried by every second that the lost by not knowing where Yamato were.

"Kamiya, doesn´t that look like real blood?" Pointing at where he saw the blood, Kamiya nodded it sure was blood.

That got them in a hurry both trying to follow the small red dots even if it wasn´t that easy as they disappeared sometimes and then you could again see a red spot a few meters ahead of you.

***

"Do you think somebody has found him yet?" Hayato didn´t even want to know what has happened to Yamato, if it was Yoshiro's doings then Yamato was almost as good as dead already.

There were no words to describe what Ryu was feeling at that moment. Only God would know what he would do to that damned man when he got his hands on him. People would usually say that he should think before he accused somebody for things like this but he knew that it was Yoshiro's fault Yamato had such a bad childhood and that he was the way he was nowadays.

Hayato picked up his phone seeing that he didn´t have the number he could almost swear, that it was that Kazama kid that was a friend of Yamato.

"Hello."

"_Hey, I think we´ve found Yamato, Kamiya went a little ahead making sure if he was right I´m following him right now to the place."_

"Good where are you now?"

"_I´m near this kindergarten called the rainbow, I´ll wait here, but be fast we found a blood trail so who knows in what kind of state he is in." _Jesus Christ a blood trail, that meant he had to be pretty bad hurt if he still bled when he got out from the house.

"Ok we´ll come there right now." Ryu seemed to have listened to the call because he was already heading for the kindergarten.

It didn´t take long to find Ren, you could see him pretty well on a place like that not only that he was kind of tall too. He was almost as anxious as Ryu maybe more than his lover was but Hayato could almost smell that there was something going between Yamato and this Kazama boy, and he seemed to have gotten even more anxious when he had seen that blood. Not that it disturbed Hayato he was only happy if Yamato was happy and if he liked guys then so what, Hayato liked guys too Ryu was a very good example of that.

"Ok, lead the way." Ryu had called Shin, he and Yankumi would come too they had been on the other side while Ryu and Hayato had been more in the center of the city, now they were heading a bit outside of Tokyo.

Kamiya was worried he was waiting for Ren to come he had walked now for sometime so that his friend would catch up with him. He was happy when he saw Ren with Odagiri and Yabuki with him.

No one said anything Kamiya led the way and the others followed but no one said anything. Then again, Yamato was a very good friend of them all. Maybe a little more for Ren, but who knows what those two were doing.

***

'_Ren… Ren I love you.' _Every single time he was hit and every time a kick was directed for him, these thoughts came back. The memories of the night when he had felt Ren´s lips against his own he felt somehow better, like his father´s words couldn´t reach him but everything was fading away like a giant black hole was forming in his mind.

Feeling the iron in his mouth when some knew blood swelled up from his inner coloring his teeth red. Yamato knew that he looked like shit; his clothes were dirty and torn. His face paler than a normal persons and a lot thinner, the only thing he had on his body, expect for his skin was his muscles. Don´t take it wrong Yamato was very proud of his abs and muscles, it was just that he was so hungry he hadn´t been eating well in a while and it took a lot of energy from him.

Trying to tune out his father´s, angry voice he tried to keep his tears from falling it hurt so much that he didn´t know what to do.

"You ungrateful boy, when I talk you listen or I´ll make you listen to me!" Pulling out his gun Yamato can´t keep himself he can feel the tears run down his cheeks.

"No… please don´t I´ll listen… just don´t shoot please." His voice stocking in the end Yamato had never felt a fear he felt at that moment. Felling the bullet piercing through his skin, sinking into his back, he was unable to move his leg made him an easy prey. Letting out a small cry, his whole body shaking uncontrollable, he didn´t know what to do.

A shot was heard, Ren felt how his heart almost stopped no Yamato had to be okay, he couldn´t leave him just like this. The others seemed to be thinking in the same lines as him because nobody stopped to see they just ran as fast as they could closing in on where from they had heard the shot.

There he was, with his dad over him with a gun in his hand pointing it at Yamato, Ren didn´t know what to do. Never had he thought he would see Yamato defenseless, never.

"You mother fucker, You´ve got five seconds to put down that gun Yoshiro before I´ll shoot you." Beside him stood Yabuki-san with a gun pointing at Yamato´s dad, looking like a demon his eye´s burning with a hate and passion Ren never had seen in the eyes of a man.

"And why would I listen to a gangster like you Yabuki, and he is my son I have all my right to do this to him." The sadistic grin spreading on Yamatos dad´s face made Ren´s blood boil out of anger, things he did to Yamato, no one had the right to do things like that he was the real culprit here. Looking at Odagiri-san the words didn´t seem to please hem very much either, and then Ren saw the small gun Odagiri-san had behind his back ready to shoot if Yoshiro would try anything.

"Hmm, did the cat ta…." BANG, the chocked expression on his father´s face was the last thing Yamato saw before Yoshiro fell to the ground with a small thump. Letting go of the gun on the same time, before he even could do anything Ren was beside him Kamiya not long after him.

The adults still staring at Yankumi, her face was hard and she didn't look like their teacher anymore her hair was loose and she didn´t have on her glasses, she hadn´t blinked even when she had shot her students father, he wasn´t dead but enough chocked not to do anything until the police was there.

The last thing Yamato saw before the ambulance left was Ren, a gentle smile on his lips mouthing the words I love you for him. Something told Yamato that he was safe he wouldn´t need to be scared anymore, he had Ren nothing more would he need as long as he walked on this earth nobody could make him more happy than he was now. God had heard his prayers and he needed no more be afraid.

The police would take Yoshiro to the hospital and then from there nobody knew yet. Not that any jail, would be enough of a punishment for a monster like Ogata Yoshiro.

* * *

KYAA! I cind of feel evil but i soo just love this chapter :) hope u like it 33


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Peep… peep… peep the rhythmic sound of the hearth monitor was the only sound in the room, Yamato had come out from a five ½ hour-long operation and he had yet to wake up. Ren, Ryu, Hayato, Shin, Kamiya and Yamaguchi were all waiting outside the room not wanting to disturb the sleeping boy. The police was there too waiting for the doctors statement, Yoshiro was sleeping in a room guarded by two policemen on the fifth floor as far as possible from Yamato. They wanted to wait for the statement before they would ask what happened somehow they didn´t think that the woman Yamaguchi would have shot without a reason for it, and they would need to hear Ogata-san statement too.

"Excuse me, I have the results from the tests but I´ll have to warn you they aren´t pretty." The doctor, Kikure-sensei, look almost nausea about the test but instead of saying anything, he reached over the paper to the police officer closest to him.

"Are you telling me that his own father did this to him!?" Grabbing the paper from the officer, Ryu scanned the paper looking like he could kill Yoshiro. Hayato knew that face and that meant he also knew what Yoshiro´s fate would be. It wasn´t going to be pretty if Ryu looked that pissed off.

"Yes, the DNA matches the one we found on the Yamato-kun."

"It´s true, Yamato told me but I couldn´t do very much and I promised not to why would anyone either way believe someone like Yamato or me?" The rest in the hallway stared at Ren in chock but they understood what he meant, at least some of them did. The only one that hadn´t said anything was Shin he had even been totally quiet when Yamaguchi had shot Yoshiro and now he sat there quietly beside her.

"Why don´t we take this tomorrow everyone´s tired at least I am and then tomorrow when Yamato is awake." Everyone was on those notes; Kaouruko came to the hospital and got Ren, while the others went home in their cars. Shin driving Yankumi home as he knew where she lived and he wasn´t in any kind of hurry to get home to his empty apartment even if he would get to stay at Yankumi´s he even had a room there as he was working for Kuroda. Kamiya didn´t live too far from there so he walked home.

"Oi are you not going to say anything?" Spinning around seeing Ichi sitting on a bench looking a bit cold, Kamiya felt a bit bad it seemed like he had been waiting for some time now.

"Ichi why are you here?" The slightly shorter guy closed his arms around Kamiya resting his head against his chest. Kamiya absently patting him on the head, Ichi was just too cute sometimes. Looking up Ichi let his lips softly brush over Kamiya´s trying to get as close as he could.

"Is Yamato okay?" Hugging Ichi harder he sat down on the bench Ichi had sat on just moments ago. Ichi seating himself in his lap, worried that his friend would do something stupid in the state he was in now.

"Nobody knows yet, he got some heavy injuries." Taking Kamiya by the hand, Ichi walked him home helping him in before he left walking home to the empty house waiting for him.

***

Ren couldn't sleep, he was too worried about Yamato, he had looked so fragile when he laid there in the hospital bed. Hearing his sister on the phone talking with her new boyfriend, he tried to shut out all sounds. Trying to steer his thoughts over to the festival, he had really looked forward to it, hopefully Ichi, Kuraki and Honjo had taken good care of the class. Even if the text message from Kuro had said that everything had gone ok, and that he and Honjo just were worried about Yamato. Ichi he didn´t know about but Kamiya had probably told him already.

***

"Are you worried about Yamato, nya?" Kuraki was staring at his boyfriend as he was pacing in the room, even if they got a call telling them that Yamato was ok.

"YES, I´m worried about him why wouldn´t I be?" Sitting down heavily on the bed, he felt a pair of cool hands rubbing his neck. It felt so good and relaxing leaning back so that he was resting against Kuraki´s chest.

Not waiting he turned over so that he was lying on top of Kuro, looking him deep into the eyes before he kissed him. Keeping his head steady with his hands Honjo deepened the kiss letting his tongue slide between Kuros lips tasting the sweetness of his mouth. Moaning into Kuro´s mouth before he pulled him up in a more sitting position, letting his hands travel under Kuro's shirt still kissing him. Only lifting his arms when Kuro tugged on his shirt, trying to pick up the pace a bit. Honjo could see the bulge in Kuro´s pants and couldn´t keep himself from letting his hand squeeze it getting an exited moan as an answer. The clothes flew a little everywhere Honjo didn´t care and neither did Kuro. Lying down between Kuro´s legs Honjo didn´t really spill a minute before he let one finger push inside Kuro, and then another doing a scissor like movement with his fingers feeling how Kuro buckled against the touch, moaning in delight.

"Mm, Honjo… don´t tease…" Biting one of Kuro´s nipples, he let his tongue play with it. Honjo didn´t know why but he just couldn't get enough of touching Kuraki. Not wanting to wait anymore Kuro took a grip around Honjo´s wrist, making him pull out his finger and making a sound that was more like purr. If nothing did then that purr really speeded things up.

***

Ren had gotten the day off from school and so had Kamiya, they were on the way to the hospital were the police would make their judgment before they would start asking what had happened of course they needed Yamatos statement first. Yankumi would be there too so the class would have a replacement for that day but Ren had a sneaky suspicion that the teacher wasn´t really a teacher but who knows.

Walking down the corridor that still only a few hours ago was full of people, was now empty expect for the two police officers, Yabuki-san and Odagiri-san. Yankumi came running past them, almost crashing into the wall but stopping just in time.

"I´m sorry but I had to be sure that my replacement for the day went to the right place." Laughing a bit strained, she looked through the glass, seeing Yamato still asleep in the room with two nurses checking that everything was good.

"Won´t Sawada-san be here?" One of the police officers looked around but didn´t really put too much thought into it. Shin hadn´t exactly done or said anything the other day he had only observed. Yankumi only waved it off not saying anything but Ren got an uneasy feeling about whom the one replacing Yankumi would be and it seemed like the others thought in the same way as he did.

They didn´t need to wait very long for the doctor to come; he was smiling this time instead of the sorrowful expression he had yesterday.

"He woke up three hours ago but he fell asleep so now it´s only to wait for him to recover." It felt like a stone had been removed, from Ren´s throat and he could breath once again, Yamato would be fine.

***

Walking down the corridor to the teachers' room, Shin put on his best smirk before he knocked one time on the door before he stepped in.

"AAAHH, SAWADA!"

"AAHHH, SAWATARI!" Never had he thought he would see the old monkey again, the only funny thing about it was that Sawatari looked as surprised to see him. Why hadn´t Kumiko said anything? But then he would probably not have come here for the day. He was still trying to stop his racing hearth when Sawatari pulled him with him sitting behind a desk so that the others wouldn´t hear what he said.

"What are you doing here?" Sawatari barely got out the words from his mouth when a smug grin spread on Shin´s face.

"I´m Kumiko´s replacement for the day." Te he, this was more fun than he thought; Sawatari still seemed to be scared of him. Standing up he smiled politely at the other teachers

"Good day, I´m Sawada Shin and I´ll be Yamaguchi-sensei replacement for the day." Bowing he gave and extra smile for the two women who seemed to almost faint.

Heading down the corridor, Shin could clearly see where the 3D classroom was. The heavy graffiti on the wall and broken things in the corridor told a lot and on the same time, it warmed his heart, all his memories from high school and Shirokin came back.

Stopping before he opened the door, he took a deep breath, not really knowing what to expect to find on the other side of the door.

Everyone went quiet when Shin stepped in through the door, observing the class he could easily admit that he would like them they didn´t seem to be too much different form his own class.

"Good day, my name is Sawada Shin and I´ll be her with you today, I can almost guess that all of you already know why she isn´t here, right?" Some nodded but the majority was quiet. It was something about the man that told them he could be very ruthless and cold. Not someone you wanted to make angry.

Shin sighted, double math he hoped that they at least would know something about math but there wasn´t a very good chance of that. Taking the sheet where it stood the exercises on and the small note saying that some Ichimura had a bit different kinds of exercises. He headed for the classroom, giving Sawatari a malice grin almost laughing out loud when he saw the head-teachers facial expression.

"Okay listen up, you are supposed to make exercise 100-120 on page 44, if you need any help then ask. Oh yea, who´s Ichimura?" Ichi waved his hand lazily, waiting for Shin to give him the paper with exercises so that he could start.

Shin had to say that he was proud of himself, no fights and the boy´s actually learned something and every time Sawatari would pop in all the students would look as hardworking as possible and where rewarded with story´s from Shin´s school time.

It hadn´t been as bad as he thought it would be, he had rather liked it.

***

The Police didn´t get much out of Yamato as he couldn´t speak very well.

Even if they did get a statement, saying that his father had been abusing him since he was about 10 years old. The iron pipe that he had been hit with in the throat had done more damage than the doctor had thought from the start.

"Okay, that would be all thank you Yamato-kun." Ren didn´t move from beside Yamato´s bed when the adults stepped outside the room to talk. Taking the boys, hand Ren didn´t really know what to say. Kamiya went outside not wanting to disturb them.

"How´re you feeling?" Why did he have to sound like a dork? Yamato couldn´t keep a small smile from his lips.

"I feel like a truck has hit me." He had a hard time getting the words out, his throat was dry, his whole body was sore, and on top of that, he didn´t feel his right leg.

Not that it disturbed him at that moment, Ren was there and he was okay what more could he ask for?

* * *

YEE, I just luv myself ;) what did you think? Good enough?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Yamato was bored, not just bored, but really bored. The nurse who was looking after him didn´t stay long and nobody else was there expect for the doctor who did the normal check-up. Ren wasn´t coming before school ended and until then it was still three hours. Pouting at the door Yamato tried his best not to do something stupid; well it was somewhat hard, as he couldn't move very well with his leg and the wound on his stomach.

"Fuck, why did they have to make me totally stiff with at least five meter of band-aid." Sighing frustrated Yamato closed his eyes trying to rest but it seemed like his body and mind wasn´t on that note. The more he tried to rest the more he felt he wanted to move, three days in bed didn´t do good to him.

Three hours and fifteen minutes later Ren walked into the hospital almost being run over by the nurse that was suppose to look after Yamato.

"Could you not have been a bit faster? Yamato-kun has been driving me MAD!" Ren couldn´t keep a smile from forming on his face, Yamato was just too cute sometimes but Ren knew how irritating it could be with an un-happy Yamato.

"Is he in a bad mood?" Maybe he should have hurried a bit but he had been stopped by Natsume-sensei, and to say no to a person that just wanted to help, well it wasn´t very nice.

"Worse, he´s been cranky all day, and restless. I know that he wants' to go out but I don´t want to leave him alone for such a long time and he can´t move properly either."

Not wasting more time he made his way to Yamatos room, not really sure what he should expect to find. He knew that the medicine the other boy took affected Yamato in a really stupid way, mood swings. One moment he could be all cute and sweet and the next worse than a demon but thank god the medicine seemed to pull out Yamatos more gentle side.

Stepping into the room, the first thing he saw was Kikure-sensei putting on a new band-aid for Yamatos knee. It was all blue and swollen not looking too well, but then again he had been shot about three times in the right knee.

"REN, what took you so long?" Pouting Yamato looked through his bangs at Ren, smiling cutely at his friend. Kikure-sensei didn´t do anything else, letting the youngsters be alone for some time.

"Sorry if you had to wait." Sitting down beside Yamato, Ren took out something from his bag it was a card from the class, that Yamaguchi had insisted on that the class would make for Yamato and because Ren would go there straight after school, he would be the one giving it to him.

Giving the card to Yamato so that he could see what they had written, he put it on the table beside the bed.

"Nya, are you bored Yamato?" Kuraki watched as Yamato tried to sit up in the bed but only resulting in more pain. Glaring at Kuraki, Yamato didn´t say anything. He was just too cute, you just couldn´t get angry with Yamato when he was like that.

The boys were eating cake and dumplings, keeping Yamato company so that he wouldn´t have to be alone all day long. Ryu and Hayato had plopped in a few hours ago seeing how he was coping but they hadn´t stayed for too long. Yamato had almost fallen off the bed when Hayato had hugged him, with face tears crying about his baby being hurt. The others had stared and Yamato had been embarrassed.

"What does it look like?" eating his beloved dumplings he scooped closer to Ren and further away from Kuro, who was sitting in Honjo´s lap because there weren´t any more chairs in the room. Ichi and Kamiya had gone out for a bit, to get some more dumplings from the supermarket. They had also gotten the 'mission' to try finding something for Yamato as a birthday present, but that wasn´t exactly the easiest thing.

Ichi and Kamiya didn´t stay long after that they came back, and soon after followed Kuraki and Honjo leaving Ren and Yamato alone in the room.

It hadn´t even gone four minutes before Yamato somehow got a god grip around Ren´s shirt pulling him down on him, locking their lips together in a heated kiss. Ren trying his best not to hurt Yamato more then he already was.

***

Kumiko was tired; she had been bombarded with questions since she came back to work. Not only from the teachers but even from her students and then there was Ogata in the hospital, she didn´t know why she had shot his father but at that moment it had felt so right. She was yakuza and she was used to guns and blood but the look on Ogata-kun face still haunted her she just couldn´t understand how a father could do something like that to his own flesh and blood.

Sitting in her room watching her old pictures of her 3D classes, Shin, Kuma, Uchi, Noda, Minami, Yabuki, Odagiri, Tsuchi, Hyuuga, Takeda and the new ones Ogata, Kazama, Ichimura, Kamiya, Honjo and Kuraki they all were really nice and respectable people just misunderstood. Great and smart boys that´s what they were and are still nobody could say no to that.

Shin stood in the doorway watching as Kumiko sat there on the floor watching her old pictures, totally in her own world. She really was beautiful, you just didn´t see it under the dorky glasses and stupid pigtails she wore. However, not now she only had a very simple shirt and sweat pants, her hair loose and no ugly glasses hiding her face. Shin could feel his heart take an extra turn, times like this he felt like he wasn´t really worth of her. Not that he would let go of her after all the trouble he went through to get her. The memories of their first date came back and Shin couldn´t keep himself from laughing making Kumiko almost hit the roof. She hadn´t heard him coming.

"Shin, what are you doing here?" Sometimes she was just too dense but then again she wouldn´t be the same if she wasn´t.

"I live here." Sitting down beside her, he watched the pictures; there were so many fine memoires. Leaning in, Kumiko let her head rest on Shin´s shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Yes you do. Do you think Ogata-kun will be fine?" Pulling her closer letting his arms sneak around her, Shin didn´t say anything for some time.

"He´ll be okay he´s got that Ren boy and his friends. Just wait and see." Tapping her on the chin, he lifted her up and laid her in the bed, following not caring of what the others would say.

Yamato would be okay; he had to be because nobody hurt his baby. No one.

* * *

Liked? Hated? Review please :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Yamato´s birthday was here, the days had gone fast and the doctor was positive that he would get out from the hospital very soon, even if there was an almost 80% chance that his right leg never would heal totally. Not that it disturbed Yamato, he could walk on it, so it wasn´t such a big deal.

Sleeping in the hospital bed, Yamato had no idea of the ruckus that would ensure for the next few hours. He hadn´t slept very good and now when he would get to sleep long there was going to be an interruption.

"Aw, his so cute when his asleep, a lot nicer than when he´s awake" the comment earned Kuro a slap on the head from Honjo but everyone had to agree to what he said. Yamato looked more at peace now than he ever did when he was awake.

"My baby is growing up." Hayato was looking with 'teary' eyes at Yamato, praying to God that the boy wouldn´t be in a bad mood when they woke him up from his sleep, he had too many bad memories from having that job when Yamato came over.

Shin was looking around noticing Ren standing a little on the side smiling softly at the sleeping Yamato, but something just told Shin that the boy had seen Yamato sleep before even if Yamato usually didn't let his guard down that easily.

Shin was just on his way to poke Yamato on the shoulder when Hayato stopped him, getting a confused look from the rest.

"Maybe we should let someone else wake him up, because with my experience he is worse than Yankumi when you wake him. Why not let Ren do it, it seems like he has the biggest chance of getting out alive." Well there were no arguments on that part; Yamato was certainly no happy company when he was mad. Sighing Ren walked up to the bed and poked him on the chin, first there was no reaction but when he did it the second time a little bit harder, there came a reaction.

"WHO THE FU…! Oh it´s you Ren." Okay that reaction was not expected. The whole room was quiet as they stared at Yamato and his 'small' outburst. Yamato who hadn´t noticed anyone else than Ren before sat/lied on the bed looking suspiciously at the people in the room.

"What are you doing here?" The suspicious look just more suspicious when it grew big smiles on their faces and he totally ignored the small throbbing pain in his stomach from when he woke up.

"Have you forgotten what day it is today, this lovely Saturday?" Smiling sweetly at him, Yamato seemed to try to come up with what it could be that made them wake him up this early in the morning (it was 10.00).

Waiving a card in front of Yamatos face, Ryu was trying to keep his anger in check. That man didn´t even celebrate Yamatos birthday. Not that he hadn´t known that Yoshiro wasn´t very proud of his son, and somehow a good feeling set in his heart when he thought back to the first time he and Hayato celebrated Yamatos birthday. He had looked so happy but this time he seemed genuine happy and those eyes that looked at Kazama-kun said pretty much what he was thinking.

Reading the card Yamato wasn´t sure what to say, he hadn´t been celebrating his birthday since he was nine when he had been with Hayato and Ryu.

"Thanks" Yamato wasn´t sure of what he should say when Ryu, Hayato and Shin left. Yamaguchi had already left and hour ago, because of some meeting, left was only his friends, smiling at him. They hadn´t yet given him their present, which seemed to be from the whole class.

"Now we will give you your present, nya" Reaching over a big and long packet, Kuro couldn´t stop himself from snickering. The present was perfect for Yamato and his situation he was in now. Opening the package, Yamato didn´t know what to think, they had bought him a cane that was probably more expensive than they could buy.

"I don´t know what to say… thank you but you didn't need to buy something like this to me." Okay, Yamato usually didn´t want people to buy him things or stuff like that but it was his BIRTHDAY for Christ sake, and he didn't expect anything. Ren wasn´t the only one that was annoyed but nobody said anything about it. Kamiya sat down on the bed and suddenly he hugged Yamato it was kind of cute actually and the others laughed, Kamiya could feel Yamato trying to pull away a bit in the start but didn´t do it in the end.

While they were talking and still eating dumplings came Kikure-sensei in to do his regular checkup he did every day. The only thing was that he didn´t give him any medicine instead Kikure-sensei said that he would give them a bit later when the others had gone home so that Yamato wouldn´t fall asleep while they still where there.

It was three O´clock when Kamiya´s mom called telling him to come as she needed some help, Ichi of course went with Kamiya, earning himself a few grins and a comment from Yamato that he could have lived without, Kuro almost choked on his water when Yamato said it something so un-Yamatoish.

"Good bye then see ya tomorrow, and you little one I have only one word for you and that is, BEHAVE!" Pointing at Yamato that was the last thing Ichi said before he hurried after Kamiya who already had gone out. Leaving a glaring Yamato in the room, Ren was almost sure that Yamato would jump from the bed and hit Ichi when the other one had said those words, but no maybe it was the wounds, that made him stay in bed only giving a deathly glare to anyone that dared to laugh at him.

"I want to go outside" Ren had been sitting there beside Yamato for some time now and was pulled back to reality when he heard Yamato´s voice. He was the only one left as the others had gone home, he just didn't want to leave Yamato there all alone.

"Okay, I´ll ask the doctor if you can go out."

Leaving the room Ren found Kikure-sensei down the hall, it didn´t take long to get his permission the only thing he had to promise was that one don't leave Yamato alone, two he is not to get tired three no walking for Yamato.

Outside the hospital, Ren sat down on a bench helping Yamato down beside him. Ren could see exactly how much Yamato appreciated it. The silence wasn´t heavy but instead it was easy and relaxing, Yamato let his head rest on Ren´s shoulder closing his eyes and just enjoying the warm sun.

When he sat there with Yamato, it hit Ren that he really loved the other boy more than he ever would have thought it was possible.

"I love you Yamato." Letting out a small laugh Yamato opened one eye, he didn´t even need to say it, Ren could see it in Yamatos eye´s that he loved him too.

* * *

Hehe... hope it´s readable! please review  
There´s only about onw or two chapters left before it´s completed, I hope that you still like and want to read it till the end 8)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The school year had gone fast after all the weird and horrible things that had happened. Yamato was living with Ryu and Hayato even if he escaped sometimes to Ren´s place when he didn´t stand the sound of his two 'guardians' when they worked off some steam.

Now they only had their graduation left, when Yamato had come back to school after he had spent three weeks in the hospital and one home resting he had used the cane that the class had bought for him. Showing his gratitude for what they had done for him.

Yankumi was teary eyed and smiling at them going on about how fun she had had it with them and that she was going to miss them a lot. Even if she probably was happiest about the fact, that she would get to stay as a teacher at Akadou. No one had found out that she was a yakuza.

Heading for the hall, they all tried to show off their best side some of them even walked straight in the back without their hands in the pockets. The uniforms carried properly showing that they still were for a few hours' students from Akadou Gakuen.

***

"Nya, I can´t believe that we actually graduated from that school" they had all gone to Kuma´s restaurant to celebrate. Ren was sitting with Nana in his lap playing some weird game that the small girl seemed to like, Yamato sitting beside him.

"Yeah, but it feels kind of good to be out, no offence Yankumi but that place is really annoying sometimes" everyone stared at Ichi never had they thought that he hadn´t liked it there even if they somehow knew what he meant by being annoyed at the school, thank god Yankumi only smiled.

"Oh yeah, where are you going now Yamato you aren´t going to work right" Yamato only gave small mysterious smile and then he gave glance at Yankumi that was smiling proudly at him.

"I´m going to Todai." Everyone in the small restaurant stared at him expect for Yankumi and Ren that already had known that Yamato was going there to study languages. Ren himself would be going to am an art university to study art.

They had already mead some plans about living together in an apartment, if they got into their universities they wanted. Ichi had taken once again up his interest to study so he also had tried to a university, Honjo would help his dad while went to school also, Kuro would now be doing something, Kamiya would become a lawyer. Yankumi had been very proud with all of their decisions and that's why they were there to celebrate, she had even said she would pay for it all.

Walking home Yamato didn´t hurry his steps instead he walked there beside Ren hoping that time would stop, even if he knew that both Hayato and Ryu would have made something to celebrate that he had graduated from high school.

Outside the gates, he bid Ren good night, kissing him on the mouth before he made his way inside. Watching as Ren walked down the road to get home.

Inside the house, it was dark but he could hear voices coming from the living room. Slowly making his way to the door he found Ryu in Hayato´s lap sleeping while Hayato was mumbling something to him while he watched the TV. Looking up when he heard Yamato, nodding Hayato didn´t say anything afraid that he would wake up his sleeping lover. Not saying anything Yamato went to his room, not wanting to disturb them. Flopping down on his bed Yamato took of his clothes before he fell asleep. The day had been tiresome and he was still not fully recovered from the abuse had gone through, so it felt really good when he laid down on the bed falling asleep as his head touched the pillow.

He was not going to throw away the chance he had gotten when the principal for Todai had said that he had been accepted to the school and not only that but with the best score there had been for about ten years.

He would show his dad that he was a lot better than Yoshiro had thought.

* * *

YAY! secod last chapter, I seriously hope that this has been a good fanfic :)  
skulle vara otroligt trevligt om ni skulle vilja kommentera  
**(would be very nice if you would want to comment)** xD

Oh yea, sorry that it was such a short chapter!


	14. Epilouge

**Hehe.. I know that I already was finished but i just couldn´t keep myself from writing an epilouge xD  
I think you may like it very much... hehe **

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue **

_2 years later_

Waking up Yamato felt the now very usual weight of Ren´s arm that was thrown over his stomach to keep him still. It had been two years since they had graduated from Akadou, he was seriously happy that they had gotten that invitation to Yamaguchi and Shin´s wedding but then again he was almost related to Shin. He had actually thought that they would get married earlier but then again the two of them weren´t exactly the most normal couple to begin with.

Yamato was at the moment in his second year at Todai studying languages while Ren was studying not too far away art, he was really good and he had almost a work contract but he had wanted to study till the end first before he started to work. They had been living together for a while now even if they had their fair share of fights; it only made their relationship stronger.

"It´s really hard to believe that Yankumi and Shin-san actually is getting married today" stepping into the car, Yamato only snorted at Ren´s comment. He knew very well that Ren probably had known longer than him that Shin and Yamaguchi would get married. Yamato wasn´t sure of who would be there at the wedding but probably friends family and some old student´s of Yamaguchi, it would be fun to see some old faces again.

***

The ceremony had been very beautiful; Yamaguchi had been somewhat pretty in the white kimono she wore. She had looked super happy a smile constantly on her lips. Yamato had even met some of her old students, Shin´s old classmates even Tsuchiya that had gone to school with Hayato and Ryu. Everyone was happy and talking among each other telling crazy stories from their times in high school.

"So Ogata-kun how´s Todai treating you?" Yamato was sitting beside Yamaguchi at the table eating some seriously good cake.

"Good, I´m in the top of my class." Okay many of the others looked impressed by it, even if he didn´t make too much commotion out of it. Todai was like any other school the only thing was that the schooling was a bit higher rate than a normal university. Yamato and Ren even found Kuro in the big commotion of the party, he had started working and he was living a good life while he was going out with Honjo. They had both their own places even if Kuro usually stayed over at Honjo´s place, he hadn´t been able to come to the wedding because of work but he had sent his regards to the couple. Ichi and Kamiya had come for the ceremony but they had to leave as they had a plane to catch they were going on a trip to Italy for two weeks.

All in all the day had been fun and relaxing, Shin and Yamaguchi had gone after three hours of parting and some drinking, made their way to the air port in Tokyo for their honeymoon. Yamato had only heard that they would be going to France but he wasn´t sure of how long they would be away.

When they would come back, Shin would be appointed the head of the clan and Kuroda-san would 'retire' not that it was a bad thing; Shin was respected among the men and all the people in the Oedo clan. He had even gotten a nickname, the red lion.

One of Shin´s old classmates Uchiyama Haruhiko had even told him that Shin had been the first one to find out about Yankumi's family, and that Yamaguchi was the first person Shin ever had shown any kind of interest in.

"That was one hell of a wedding party." Laughing Ren opened the door to their apartment closing the door after them.

"Mm, it was nice to see some old face´s again" Yamato opened the fridge to drink some juice; all the alcohol he had drunk at the party was making him feel tipsy. He knew very well that Ren could keep a lot more alcohol than him, and that´s why Yamato tried not to drink too much he hated the hangover that came with it the next day.

The room was dark but he knew that Ren was there, he always was and it wasn´t any different this time either. Yamato could feel his lover's breath against his skin, leaning in he turned around pressing his lips against Ren´s letting out a small groan pressing their bodies together.

"Eager aren´t we?" Smirking, Ren pretty much lifted Yamato from the ground having a steady grip around Yamato´s hips while Yamato let his arms sneak around Ren´s neck.

Lying there on the big bed with Ren over him had become a regular thing in their life, not that he was going to complain he liked it, a lot. To not like it would be more like a sin than anything else, Ren was great in bed.

Yamato was once again pulled from his thoughts when he felt Ren´s knee between his legs pushing his crotch. He could do nothing but moan at the feeling.

Neither was in a hurry this night felt as if it was going on forever, the moonlight that shone in through their window was the only thing giving light to the room. It was no more simple sex, it was love making they didn´t just give pleasure to the other they gave their hearts in the progress too.

It was exactly two years ago that Yamato for the first time had been with someone he had loved and given himself to Ren. You could only describe this night with one word, the black night sky, twinkling stars and endless laughter.

Magical.

* * *

Now it´s the end.  
I just want to thank everyone that has been reading the story and especially those that has been reviewing telling me what they thought about my story!  
You know who you are xD

Oh yeah I´ve started a new fanfic it´s name is secrets and it´s a yaoi (of course) paíring is Shin/Uchi I know it´s a bit wierd but I like that pariring it´s **HOT!  
**I don´t think there was much anything else I wanted to say.  
But THANKS once again!


End file.
